


An Admission

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: I took that and ran with it, In one of the Star Trek books I read it's implied that the Q Continuum looks down upon sex, M/M, Q and Picard being soft, qcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: When Q and Picard get intimate, Q has an embarrassing secret to tell Picard.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	An Admission

It was a beautiful night on the Enterprise, and Jean-Luc Picard was spending his evening with Q. Q had appeared right on time in Picard's quarters when he got off shift. They had had a nice dinner together. And now, they were sitting on Picard's couch, mouths pressed together, quietly kissing. It wasn't exactly the first time. They had been together for a while now. Of course, no one but the two of them knew. It would be a difficult thing for Picard to explain to the rest of the crew of the Enterprise, that he was together with Q of all entities. But the two of them were happy. And right then, that was all that mattered.

They kissed deeply and tenderly, in an embrace. Absentmindedly, one of Picard's hands played with Q's unruly brown hair. They were peaceful there. Q's hands moved to Picard's chest, and caressed him. Then, suddenly they broke apart.

"Q?" asked Picard. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Q. But it was clear that something was the matter.

"It's not nothing," said Picard. "Come on, Q, you can tell me what it is."

"It's embarrassing," Q said. He looked strangely hesitant.

"What's embarrassing?" asked Picard.

Q stood up from the couch and took in a deep breath. "Promise not to laugh at me."

"I wouldn't laugh at you," Picard said. "What is it?"

Q sighed. "Well... I haven't... I haven't..." He faltered. "What I mean to say is that I've never 'gone further' than kissing before."

Picard was, understandably, shocked. "Really?" he said. "You?"

"I know," said Q miserably. "I walk around like I've had sex with half the quadrant."

"You do!" said Picard. He was smiling a bit, to Q's mortification.

"In fact, all of this is rather alien to me," said Q.

"Does that mean that, when we kissed for the first time... that was the first time you've ever kissed someone?" asked Picard.

Q nodded. "Yes," he said, looking embarrassed. "You see, in the Continuum, such things are... looked down upon. Kissing, and especially sex. It's seen as just something that mortals do. Something to be ashamed of if you want it." He chuckled bitterly, and said, in imitation of his fellow Qs, "You wouldn't want to do something that mortals do, now, would you? Be a good Q."

"But you don't share the views of the Continuum?"

"Do I ever?" Q laughed. "No. I've... I've always wanted to know what it felt like to... to be with someone, if you know what I mean. I mean, I know how it... how it works, and all -I know what to do. I've lived long enough that I've picked up some things- but... I've never... done it."

"Well," said Picard. He stood, and took Q's hands in his own. "I'm glad that you told me."

"You aren't upset at me for not telling you earlier?" asked Q. "You don't think I'm being silly?"

"Not at all," said Picard. "In fact, I'm happy that you trust me enough to tell me these things. Now," he said, "if you want, I can show you how to do these things."

Q looked down at him almost shyly. "Really?" he said.

Picard just kissed him in response. Q kissed him in return. He tasted so good, so human.

With a smile, Picard came up for breath and said, "Computer, lights down fifty percent."

**Author's Note:**

> In one of the Star Trek books I've read involving Q, it was implied that the Q Continuum thinks sex is something "dirty" and "too human". That inspired me.
> 
> What did you think of it? I'd love if you left a comment. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
